Just the Two of Us
by svlpjes16
Summary: Ever since Merle left her 5 years ago, Daryl is the sole caregiver for his 17 year old niece, Shea. Daryl has always been there for her, and that is never going to change. Especially when the two are struck by tragic events - and it's not just the end of the world. Other characters will appear, as perhaps they were all intertwined even before taking on the zombie world together.


_**Hey guys! This story is about Daryl and his seventeen year old niece, Shea. Ever since Merle abandoned the both of them, Shea lives solely with Daryl. And, Daryl provides the love and care for her that her own father never did. I have some ideas for this story to be pretty long, with some twists and turns, and definitely appearances by some other characters. But, it'll depend on how you guys like it. So please, let me know what you think! Thanks!**_

"Sorry I'm late" Daryl said through the passenger window of his old pick up, as he quickly pulled up alongside the curb. He focused his attention on the young girl sitting on the grass about thirty feet away.

The girl, with shoulder length blonde hair and soft green eyes, looked up from the book she grasped in her hands, and smiled at Daryl. She pressed her back up against the tree behind her, and used it to push herself up from the ground. She picked up her backpack, and with a little bit of effort, slung it over her shoulder as she started toward the truck.

"It's alright" She said, tossing her bag in the bed of the truck, and grabbing the handle of the door. She wiggled it just right, as she'd learned with years of practice, and it soon popped open. She jumped in quickly and shut the door. "You're still my favorite uncle"

Daryl shook his head slowly from side to side, and let out a smirk. "I'm you're only uncle, Shea"

The girl shrugged and brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. "Doesn't mean you can't be my favorite" She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek, and he let her. She was practically the only person he ever let get within a two foot radius of him, let alone touch him . . .kiss him. She knew that. And, she held that privilege with honor.

"Touché" Daryl nodded as he continued driving down the street. He took a left turn, drove for a few more seconds, and then took a right.

He glanced over at his niece and caught sight of the book she still gripped in her hands – not an uncommon sight. Daryl smiled. "What'cha reading? Anything good?"

Shea quickly looked down at her hands, and then back to Daryl. "Oh, yea" She smiled. She held it up to him, and he glanced at it quickly before looking back at the road. "It's 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. Ever read it?

"Think I was supposed to . . ." Daryl uttered softly, his lips cracking into a small smile. He looked past the book into Shea's eyes. "You like it?"

Shea rolled her eyes, sighing out, before nodding enthusiastically. "Love it. It's probably one of my favorites . . . and I'm not even done yet. You really missed out, you know. Being all 'cool' . . ." She giggled a little and smiled at him before continuing. "It's just so . . .real, you know? Genuine. Down to earth."

Daryl couldn't help but watch her as she admired the cover of the book. _She_ was so genuine. _She_ was so down to earth. Really, a one of a kind person. And, the best he'd ever known. He looked at her a few more seconds, and when she looked toward him a few seconds later, she caught him.

"What?" She asked, a smile encroaching upon her face.

And she didn't even know. She didn't even know how great she was. Didn't know what a good kid she was. What a great _person_. Daryl smiled even more, and gently shook his head.

"Nothing" He said softly. "Just wondering how you came out so great's all" He quickly looked away from her and toward the road. The road was bending, and he took the corner. He drove a few more seconds and then took another right.

Shea huffed out, smiled, and nodded quickly several times. "Right . . . no one else seems to think so" She uttered softly. She leaned her elbow up against the window sill, and let her chin rest in her open hand. The wind blew through her hair, and she stuck her head a little further out the window, looking toward the sun, and letting the warmth wash over her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey," Daryl said quickly, "_I_ think so"

"Yea, well," Shea said, still letting the wind blow through her hair and over her face. "That doesn't matter."

"Hey" Daryl said, looking at her quickly.

"That's not what I mean" Shea said, leaning back inside the truck, and running her hand through her windswept hair. She brushed it out of her face, and leaned back up against the side of the truck. "You can't go to the prom with your uncle"

Daryl sighed out quietly and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over at the girl beside him quickly, and shook his head. It wasn't fair. He knew that. She, of all people, deserved a date. Even if it would give him a heart attack seeing her with some teenage hormone machine. Shea was a great girl. A _great_ girl. Better than any of those immature goons could possibly understand. She was different. Smarter, kinder, more genuine, more mature. Even he could see that. She was in a completely different category than most of the other kids in high school. And what? Because of it, because she was more advanced, more mature, she was going to be punished for it?

Daryl sighed again before looking over toward Shea. "Could if you asked me"

Shea rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on"

Daryl shrugged. They were quiet for a few minutes before either of them said anything. Without even so much as a glance toward her, Daryl continued. "You're the better for it, you know"

Shea laughed for just a second. "Right, because never having anyone, _anyone_, ever like you. Never having a date to _anything_. . . yea, it really builds a girl's self esteem"

Daryl pursed his lips tightly. This was bothering her. _Really_ bothering her. He knew it was. He only wished he could tell her that it would happen for her. Someday, it would happen for her. Someone would like her, some great guy, not some immature asshole. A real, nice guy. But, that's not what she wanted to hear. She wanted answers, now. Not a reassurance of the future.

They were almost home, only a few minutes away, when Daryl pulled into Shea's favorite pick me up spot. Willy's. Her head was leaned up against the side of the truck, and it took her a minute to realize they had even stopped. She looked outside, surveyed the area, and then looked back toward Daryl.

"Well, you really know how to get to a girl's heart, don't you?" She smiled at him, and he shrugged.

"I'd like to think so" Daryl smiled back at her, and she jumped down out of the truck.

She was halfway to the take out window before Daryl had even closed his door.

"Hey there, Shea" A friendly old man said through the window. He had white hair, and his face was covered in a scruffy salt and pepper beard. "How are you today? School going alright?"

Shea nodded. "Good, Willy, thanks. School's good. You?"

"Ahh, I get to see my favorite customer. Day couldn't get much better" He smiled at her, his charming, kind hearted smile, and Shea smiled back.

"Chocolate shake?" Willy said. It was more of a statement than a question. She always ordered a chocolate shake, it was her signature order. Shea nodded quickly, and Willy disappeared away from the window. A few seconds later, Shea heard the blender on. She turned, heard the crunching of gravel, and saw Daryl walking toward her.

Willy popped out of the window a second later, and placed two large cups on the window sill. "Hey there, Daryl" Willy smiled.

"Willy" Daryl nodded back. "How's it going?"

"Ahhh, like I told Shea here, I get to see you guys, day can't get much better." He pulled some straws out of a bucket near the window and placed them down next to the shakes.

"You guys are my favorite customers" He looked around quickly. "Just don't tell anyone" He gave them that soft smile of his again, and it earned him a chuckle from Shea, and a smile from Daryl.

"Secret's safe with us, Willy" Shea said, grabbing the shakes off the counter. She handed one to Daryl, and Daryl looked at Willy.

"Saw your truck" Willy said, pointing toward it. "Figured you could use a pick me up as well"

Daryl smirked. "Thanks, Willy" He pulled out his wallet. "What do I owe ya'?"

Willy quickly shook his head. "You know your money's no good here. On the house"

Daryl sighed, and shook his head. "Willy-"

"Nope, nah-ugh." Willy shook his head, "You guys have a good day now. Come back soon, ya' here?"

"Will do" Shea said, slurping down her shake, and Willy smiled at them again before quickly walking away.

Daryl watched him turn, and when he knew Willy couldn't see him, he picked up a rock, and placed it on top of a five dollar bill he had placed on the counter. He started to walk away when he heard Willy's voice call out.

"Daryl, take your money" Willy called from inside. Daryl looked around quickly, wondering how he could even possibly see him, but couldn't see the old man anywhere. Instead he turned quickly to Shea, leaving the money on the counter.

"Run" Daryl said quickly, placing his hand on Shea's back and ushering her toward the truck. The two took off, jumped it the truck and quickly pulled away.

Shea was laughing hysterically by the time they'd pulled out onto the street again. Daryl glanced at her quickly and gestured toward her chest. "Seatbelt"

She nodded, still laughing, and pulled the belt across her. When she'd finally stopped laughing she took another sip of her shake. "How come he never takes our money?"

Daryl shrugged. "Nice guy. Stubborn, too" He looked toward Shea and then back at the road. "Always has been" Daryl glanced over toward his niece and laughed when he saw chocolate across her chin.

"Got a little something" He said, gesturing to his own chin, and she quickly caught on. She whipped the back of her hand across her chin.

"Even when you were a kid?" Shea asked quickly, taking another sip.

Daryl nodded. "Oh yea" He smiled. "He always did have a soft spot for me. Not really sure why"

Shea nodded, and started to speak, her mouth still full of chocolate shake. "-ow oo eeesss eee nnnneeweeea?"

"Ohhhughhh ewwwwerrrrr ahhhhhhh" Daryl said back, mimicking her, and she almost spit out her shake in laughter.

"Hey," She said, swallowing. She laughed again. "How old is he anyway?"

"Oh there we go, English" Daryl said, smirking at her. "I don't know" He shrugged. "I thought he was like eighty when _I_ was your age. Looks exactly the same"

Daryl turned down a few more side streets and then down their street. He pulled into their driveway, and slowly pulled to a stop. The engine made the funny noise it always did when he was trying to shut it off, but it did. They both hopped down from the truck, and Shea grabbed her bag from the back.

"Let me grab that" Daryl said quickly, taking it from her before she could refute him.

"Geez," Daryl said, slinging it onto his back. He looked at Shea quickly, and he let out a laugh. "Didn't realize you had to build the damn Wall of China for homework"

Shea smirked. "Wall of China . . . Civ, what's the difference really?"

They walked into the house they shared together, just the two of them, and Daryl placed her bag down on the kitchen counter. He looked around quickly. Sometimes he still half expected Merle to be there when he got home. Expected, hoped. He didn't know. And he didn't know why. Bastard had left almost five years ago now, and he hadn't seen him since. And, it's not like he ever gave any indication of a visit. Daryl quickly shook his head. No. He didn't know why he still thought about this. It was better this way. He _knew_ that. Better for him, and definitely better for Shea.

"You got homework?" Daryl asked as Shea walked in behind him.

"Woah, calm down" She laughed. "It's Friday" She placed her 'To Kill A Mockingbird' book down on the kitchen counter and turned to face him. "Not even geeky me is going to do homework tonight"

"Fair enough" Daryl said, and he walked down the hall. "I'm gunna get changed, I'll be back in a second" He was still covered in the greasy clothes he had worn at the garage. Shea nodded and he slowly walked toward his room. He climbed the stairs quickly and walked into his bedroom at the top of the stairs. He grabbed a clean t-shirt from his dresser and a pair of jeans, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He stopped. And he looked. Saw his clothes all stained in black grease. The smudges on his face, his hands, and in his hair. He sighed. One day he'd get out of this job. Do what he actually wanted to do. He'd been saying that for years, but he was serious. One of these days. He looked away, changed quickly, and then headed back downstairs.

Daryl walked into the living room and looked around for Shea, but didn't see her. He saw her bag, her book, even her shake. But not her.

"Shea?" He called, looking around, and walking into the kitchen.

She wasn't there either. He frowned slightly, growing confused. "Shea?" He called again. He turned around quickly, and nearly bumped into her. He sucked in quickly.

"Geez" He exhaled deeply, taking a deep breath.

"Scare you?" She smirked.

Daryl eyed her carefully. "No, just-"

"You're good you know" Shea nodded her head, pressing a finger into Daryl's chest. He cocked his head and squinted at her.

"At distracting me?" Shea said. "You're good" She smirked, and waged her finger at him. "Chocolate shakes and jokes . . ."

Daryl shrugged. "Guess I just know you pretty well"

Shea smiled. "Better than anyone, actually" She eyed a photograph she was holding in her hands, and for the first time, Daryl noticed that it was there. He glanced at it and caught sight of exactly which one it was. It was taken the day Shea had been brought home from the hospital almost seventeen years ago.

Daryl was sitting on the couch holding a tiny baby, wrapped in a blanket, in his arms. He was smiling wide, his eyes bright. He had only turned fifteen a few weeks prior, and his youthfulness shined through his smile. Merle could be seen in the corner of the picture, lifting a bottle of beer to his lips. He was staring off in some other direction. It didn't matter where. It only mattered he wasn't looking at the one thing he should have been.

Shea was still glancing down at the picture. "Better than my own daddy"

Daryl looked at her kindly. He sighed out sympathetically, and opened his mouth to say something before realizing he didn't know what exactly to say. This was something chocolate shakes and jokes couldn't fix.

"Looking through these old pictures, again?" He asked, and when he looked behind her he spotted the box on the kitchen table. From time to time he'd catch her looking at them. Most of the time, by the way she tried to hide it, Daryl figured she didn't want him to know. But sometimes, she'd bring them out. Just randomly, every once in a while. And she'd ask him questions. Questions she'd asked a hundred times. And, questions he'd answered a hundred times. But, he knew he hadn't told her everything. He knew that he didn't even have a good enough answer for some of the questions she asked. They both did. But he tried anyways, and she was glad for that.

Daryl looked at his niece, eyeing her carefully, but she was still focused on the picture in her hands. He sighed softly before taking a deep breath.

"Shea, he loves-"

"Don't" She said softly, lifting her eyes from the picture and meeting his. He saw the way they glistened, the way the tears sat on the brims of her eyes. The way she wouldn't let them fall.

"Please" She said, her voice even softer than it was before. "I really . . .don't want to hear it." She looked at Daryl again and shrugged before sniffing quietly. "He's your brother. I guess I can understand that you want to think he's a better person than he is. I get you want to protect him. But, I just . . .I really don't think I can hear it again."

And there it was. Daryl's mouth dropped open, willing him to say something. But there was nothing to say. She was right. Wasn't she? Did he actually believe his brother was an okay person? Did he actually believe his brother, who had abandoned them without a second thought, had actually loved him or Shea as much as Daryl convinced himself he did? Did he even care? Daryl knew, he _knew_, deep down how Merle viewed them. Hell, how he viewed everyone. And, he couldn't figure out why he kept clinging to this idea of what his brother wasn't. For some reason, some reason he couldn't understand, he couldn't let go. And it was killing him. And it was killing Shea.

Daryl nodded slowly. "You're right. He's a selfish, degenerate, asshole. And I'm sorry"

Shea snapped her eyes up toward Daryl's. It was rare that he actually admitted how much of an asshole his brother was, and Shea was slightly surprised. She knew what her uncle thought of him. And, she knew all along that he thought Merle was an immature, son of a bitch. But, she also knew that it was hard for Daryl to admit it to himself. He didn't want Merle to be that way just as much as she did, probably even more. And she figured it was because they had grown up together, that maybe, just maybe her father hadn't always been that way. That maybe Daryl had seen a glimpse of something better in him, and wasn't quite ready to let it go. Or, she hoped at least.

Shea shook her head and glanced at the picture again. "It's not your fault, nothing to be sorry about . . .who needs him" She looked toward Daryl and gave him a smile. "Anyways, I got you."

She took a step closer to him, and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her back. "Sure do, Baby Girl" He said softly. Baby Girl. That's what he always called her. Ever since she could remember. And, she loved it. Especially the way he said it. His voice all deep and rough and coated in that southern drawl of his, the sound of which she had never quite heard elsewhere.

Shea smiled, pressing her face tighter against Daryl's chest. They were quiet for a few seconds, and then her shoulders started to shake. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had finally let the tears fall.

And Daryl knew. He knew how bad it hurt to have a father that didn't give a shit about you. And he knew exactly how she felt. He knew that she appreciated him being there for her more than anything. That she loved him more than anything in the world. More than _anyone_ in the world. And so, he didn't take it personally. Because he knew, that however many times she said she was fine, she wasn't. That she so desperately craved the same approval, the same sense of recognition from the son of a bitch that he himself had so long sought after. And so, he knew what it felt like. And he knew how badly it stung.

Shea cried into his shirt for a few minutes, and he let her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and she clung onto his shirt.

A few minutes later she pulled back slightly so she could meet his eyes. "Sorry I'm such a mess" She smirked a little, and let out a small chuckle. She wiped her eyes quickly. "I'd rather have you anyway"

Daryl offered her a small smile. "Yea, you're pretty swell yourself. My favorite niece, you know" He cocked his head at her and smiled, arm resting on her shoulder.

Shea laughed, and whipped her eyes again quickly before nodding. "I'm you're _only _niece"

"Doesn't mean you can't be my favorite" Daryl said to her quickly, and she smiled at his wit. She nodded several times, and laughed again.

"Touché"

"And besides" Shea started, "Who needs him anyway? It's not like he was ever really here. It's always been me and you. Just the two of us. Hasn't it?"

Daryl nodded. "I suppose so" He smiled at her softly.

"Yea" Shea nodded with conviction. "I mean, clearly . . ." She held up the picture in her hand, and Daryl took it in. She giggled slightly and he smiled at her.

"How old were you, again? Sixteen?" Shea asked, starring down at the picture.

"Fifteen" Daryl said, gazing down at the picture too. She was so small. So tiny. It was hard to accept that she was a young woman now. He looked at her quickly. She was still the little girl in the picture, and to him she always would be.

Shea pointed toward the fifteen year old Daryl and then looked back at him quickly. "What's wrong with your hair?"

Daryl shook his head quickly. "Couldn't tell ya." He smirked. "Worst part is I actually thought it looked good"

Shea laughed that laugh that Daryl loved so much, and he couldn't help but smile, even if she was laughing at his expense. He couldn't really blame her.

Shea continued to stare at his slightly messy, shaggy blonde hair, that extended just enough to cover the tops of his ears. She could only vaguely remember the way he would flip his head when his hair fell over his eyes. After all, she was only four when he cut it.

She looked toward Daryl again, and handed him the picture. "It's not like he ever even cared half as much as you did. I mean, it's definitely for the better that he took off." Shea nodded again, trying to convince herself. Daryl recognized that. Hell, he practically invented it.

Daryl couldn't help but agree. He nodded slightly, and Shea continued on. "Even before he ditched us, he never tried. It was always you. Always. And you didn't even have to." Shea looked at him with a certain sense of admiration.

"All the Saturday morning soccer games, school plays, camping trips . . . I don't remember him ever being there. Not once." Shea shook her head, but then she started to smile. "But you, I remember you were always there. Always. Even though I _knew_ you had better things to do. I mean what twenty one year old wants to go to a 'Me and My Guy Dance' for Girl Scouts?" Shea laughed. "Remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Daryl said quickly, a smile quickly spreading across his face. "You stepped on my feet all night"

"Hey," Shea laughed, "it wasn't my fault. I _was_ only seven."

"Right . . . excuses" Daryl muttered, and Shea punched him playfully on the arm.

They shared a laugh for a minute before it got quiet again. "But seriously," Shea started, "I mean, he missed all that stuff _before_ he left. He had the chance to go. To do it. But he didn't. Not once. And now, well, there's just a whole bunch of other stuff he wasn't there for."

Daryl watched her as she leaned up against the door frame. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He appreciated it more than she could ever know. It meant everything to him. _She_ meant everything to him.

"Like remember when you taught me how to ride my bike?" Shea laughed. "How long it took me to ride five feet without falling off?"

"But you did it" Daryl said. "After a little bit," He smiled at her, "You learned. And you just _had_ to have the bike with the green tassels. Kept saying the pink one-"

"Was for girls" Shea said quickly, her voice breaking into a soft giggle. She shook her head, "But you let me"

Daryl huffed out deeply, but his lips soon turned up into a smile. "Didn't have a choice." He said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Shea eyed him for a few seconds, and nodded slowly. "Yea" She said softly, "you did"

Daryl didn't say anything, but simply nodded and shrugged. Shea rolled her eyes. He could be so damn humble sometimes.

"And, the time we went hiking for an entire weekend? Just the two of us? You taught me how to track." Shea said after a few seconds.

"_That _you picked up quick" Daryl smirked. Shea shrugged.

"That's the easy stuff" She said quickly, and he laughed.

"In your blood I guess" Daryl said.

"And how you taught me to play catch, and swing a bat? And when I sang in the middle school talent show? And remember when I first got my period?" Shea said looking toward him, and Daryl grimaced.

"I try not to" Daryl winced, and his voice got quiet. He immediately looked at the ground, and cleared his throat. Shea couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, come on" She said, rolling her eyes and cocking her head. "Period. Period. Period. Tampons. Tampons. Tampons."

"Stop!" Daryl said quickly. He brought his eyes up to meet hers for a second, and it was all Shea needed to see how red his face had become.

"Seriously?" Shea laughed. "Still? It'll never cease to amaze me how you can't handle when I talk about-"

"Okay, yea, great." Daryl said quickly, "Admire the amazement to yourself" He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"But you know what I mean?" Shea asked quickly. "You were there during all that stuff. And, you weren't even supposed to be. I mean, you didn't have to. It wasn't your job"

"Course it was" Daryl said quickly, as he ran a hand through his hair. The red in his face was starting to fade, and he could finally manage to look at Shea again.

"Yea, by default" Shea said, nodding quickly.

"You think I wouldn't have shown up for those eight a.m. soccer games if you're daddy wasn't, well . . .the way he is? Or that I wouldn't have videotaped every school play you were in even if he _had _been there? Or that I would have stood by and watched you fall off your bike? Stood on the sidelines and watched you wind up for a pitch wrong? Or swing the bat standing on the wrong side of the plate?" Daryl's eyes were soft as he looked into Shea's, and he couldn't help the smile that was growing across his face.

"Like it or not, kiddo, you were always gunna be stuck with me. You were my Baby Girl from day one." Daryl said, poking her shoulder with his pointer finger, and giving her a single, strong, nod.

Shea didn't know what to say. He had said it all, everything she had needed to hear, and she somehow knew that _he_ knew she needed to hear it. With no words, quite a rare occasion for her, she quickly stepped forward and pressed her face tightly against his chest.

"I love you, you know that right?" Shea said softly, face still pressed into Daryl's t-shirt.

His muscular arms were wrapped around her back, and he pulled her in, pressing her tighter against his chest, and kissing the top of her head. "Course. But, I love you more"

"Impossible" Shea said, taking a step back and giving him a smile. She whipped a tear from her eye and sniffed softly as she shook her head. "I love you, times eight gajillion, million, billon, trillion"

"Well that's good, cuz I love you, times one thousand million gajillion, million, billion, trillion" Daryl said, giving her a satisfied smirk.

"I love you, times the _world_" Shea said, a smile covering her face, clearly convinced she had won the argument.

Daryl was quiet for a second, but then Shea saw a familiar glint in his eyes. The one that said 'wait for this one . . .'

"I love you, times the world, times infinity" Daryl said, his smile covering his face, and his deep chuckle pouring out. He couldn't restrain it any longer.

Shea sighed and shook her head. "Fine," She said, smiling at him. "We both love each other, a lot. Truce?"

Daryl eyed her suspiciously for a second. He knew better. But, he agreed anyway. "Truce"

"Good" Shea said, as she stepped into another hug with him.

It was quiet for a few more seconds, and they continued to just stand there. Shea gave Daryl a tight squeeze around his back before she pulled away slowly, and started to take a step back.

"Because I love you, time the world, times infinity. Times _two_." She said quickly, a giggle spilling out of her as she turned just as quickly, and ran toward the door.

"Shea…"

_**Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know what you think! I have a pretty good idea where the story could be headed, but I'm not sure I am going to update. It'll depend on the feedback from you guys! So please, if you like the story, let me know! Thanks again! I really appreciate your feedback!**_


End file.
